


The thing about his first love

by veryterriblewritings



Series: Original work [3]
Category: K-pop, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, if anyone takes this up hmu i would like to read, just a plotline i give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Series: Original work [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733884
Kudos: 1





	The thing about his first love

He was 12 when he had his first love.

She lived at the house with the blue roof at the end of street, two houses from his own. She would babysit him and her own siblings everyday after school.

He could never understand why his mother wanted him to be babysitted when he’s already 12. But it didn’t matter because he got to see her everyday.

————

He was 15 when he made his first confession.

It had been a year since his mother allowed him to be home alone after school. And yet he spent half of the time trying to find excuses to be at the blue-roofed house at the end of the street anyway.

And then, he heard from his mother than she was going to a university in Seoul. It felt like the entire blue roof just fell on top of him.

So, he went through with it and told her.

He still remember how his whole body was shaking, his face was tomato red. He told her that he likes her.

She laughed, ruffled his hair and told him that he’s a jailbait.

So, he guessed he had to wait until he’s 18.

————

He was 17 when he had his heart broken.

That summer, she came home from Seoul with a boyfriend. She looked so happy when she introduced the guy to her parents. He was there, playing a video game with her brother when they got home. He lost the game and didn’t stay for dinner.

So, by the end of the summer, he accepted a confession and got himself a girlfriend.

He broke up with her 3 months later and moved on to another girl.

————

He was 18 when he kissed her for the first time.

It wasn’t an appropriate kiss.

That summer, the owner of the house with the blue roof passed away. Her father died at the hospital with her mother by his side. At midnight, she came knocking at his family house, asking to borrow a car. His mother said yes. And he, he offered to drive her up to the hospital.

The whole way there she was crying silently. There was no sound coming out of her, except for heavy sighs and deep breaths. His sister and brother at the back seat were crying out loud until they got tired and fell asleep. He had never felt even more protective than he was right then. That was when he found out that he was still in love with her. Even when he knew she had a boyfriend. Even when he knew that he himself had a girlfriend.

After the funeral, he sat with her at the park bench under the lamp post at the end of the street near her house.

“Go home,” she said. “If you’re sitting here with me, I can’t cry.”

“I’m not your family. You can cry in front of me.”

She flinched as he scooted closer to her. But when his arm pulled her shoulder in, she melted into the touch and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

She cried and cried and cried. And he just held her close. He kissed her the top of her head, breathed in the smell of her hair. He kissed her forehead, felt the warmth of her skin. He wiped her tears away, caressed the softness of her cheeks. And he leaned in, touched her lips with his own.

It was everything he ever wished for and yet his heart fell to his stomach when she pulled away, looking betrayed and shocked. It wasn’t supposed to be like that.

He mumbled the word sorry, again and again and again. Regret filled his eyes.

“You should go,” was the last thing she said before disappearing into the blue-roofed house.

He didn’t go.

————

She did.


End file.
